To Hot To Handle
by halestorm93
Summary: Bella and Jacob volunteer to help out with their school musical, what happens when Bella meets the lead, Edward? Perhaps the drama isn't in the play. All human & lemon
1. To Hot To Handle

**To Hot To Handle . . .**

**Author note: this is a real life situation, just extremely exaggerated for your benefit, the people that jacob and edward are based off of actually do look like jacob and edward**

**enjoy**

**=]**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey Bells want to make me pretty?" I turned around to see my friend Jake walking toward me.

"Ha-ha, of course but I don't think the audience will see you." He tsked me while wrapping his arms around my waist. I as usual pushed him away and gave him a scolding look. Jacob and I have been best friends since we've been five; we did a bunch of stuff together like volunteering to help out with the school play. He was stage crew and I was doing hair and makeup. Unfortunately Jacob had lately been attempting to become a friend with benefits with me, and I didn't want that. Even if he had recently turned out a gorgeous muscular body, he was still just Jake to me.

I had my eyes on someone else, Edward. He was a pretty boy and of course the lead in the school's play . . . which of course was a musical. Unfortunately he hasn't been seeing anyone since his older ex-girlfriend, Tanya. When I say older I mean she was 24, he's 17! So how am I or anyone for that matter supposed to compete with that? I honestly have no idea, so therefore I like everyone else have to ogle at him from afar.

"Hey. Bella go do the actor's makeup we don't have all day!" yelled Ms. Lloyd the director of the play. I looked back at Jake but he had already turned to go.

I was finishing tight curls on a girl, when Ms. Lloyd opened the door and told me to go into the boys' dressing room to do their hair. I don't see why they need me to do it. Are boys so incapable that they can't gel their hair slicked back to give a 1920's look, apparently so.

I was walking around the corner when a hand dragged me back. I almost let out a yelp but there was a hand covering my mouth. Then I noticed the hand was a russet brown and relaxed knowing it was Jake, so I elbowed him in the stomach. This then hurt me because it was just rock hard abs. DAYUM! He chuckled then started kissing the back of my neck and tugging at the hem of my shirt. His kisses reached my jaw line, as he turned me around I let out a light moan. Which he followed by saying "Bells I want you so bad, you have no fucking idea." That snapped me back to reality; I slapped him and left for the boys' dressing room. "C'mon don't be like that." Oh I was defiantly going to be like that.

The boys' dressing room wasn't like the girls'; it was much more laid back. They were playing cards as apposed to the girls who were stressing on their lines, and singing the obnoxious tunes to each other. Plus most of them were hot. I liked the boys' room!

"So who wants their hair done first?" I asked but only a few heads turned, but not with much acknowledgement. I sighed. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"I'll go first" I herd someone say from behind me in a subtle voice. I went into shock, returned to reality and then thought to myself, _HOLY SHIT IT'S EDWARD_!!!

"m'k, what do you want to do with your do?" wow did I seriously just say that? Oh my god I am so retarded! But he chuckled. And it was a relief especially with that crooked smile of his. I cracked a smile for myself.

"I think you just need to gel it back for me. I where a hat most of the play." He said this as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had beautiful bronze hair, and what I wouldn't do to have those fingers run through me.

He sat down in a chair, in a corner. I noticed we were sort of hidden but whatever I was just slicking his hair back. I squeezed the gel in my hand and started running my hands in his locks. He looked up at me with his clear green eyes. I almost sensed wanting in them, but of course not it was probably just the toxins from the hair gel. I gave him a little smile. He smirked back at me. I returned my concentration to his hair. Then I felt the tips of his fingers lightly go up and down my leg. I snapped my head straight up and froze.

He whispered, "It's okay because I know you feel the same way." Whoa! The only way he could know that is if he could read minds or he was just super cocky, but I didn't care. His hand slowly went up the back of my shirt as he pulled me to sit on his lap. I was straddling Edward with my hands in his gelled hair. This was so hot! He was pulling me even closer to him. My back arched as he started kissing the hollow of my throat, his big hands were under the back of my bra clasp. He pulled away, my eyes fluttered open and then he crushed his lips to mine. Our lips molded into each other. His tongue slipped through my lips when we had to stop because someone called out his name. He smirked at me apologetically. I did the same whilst biting my bottom lip.

"Now there's no need for pouting. We'll continue this another time. . . I really do like you by the way." He stated in his velvety voice.

"If you say so" I gave him a quick smile as I got off his lap and he gave me a quick peck. Just then a guy came around the corner to ask if he could get his hair done next, so I pulled out a comb to finish off Edward. God he looked hot even with his hair slicked back.

I finished everyone's hair and applied all their stage makeup. They all looked so quirky in their 20's costumes. Especially Edward, I swear it was as if he belonged in that time. The musical began and his singing was amazing. The cast and crew all ran out for their curtain call. When the crew came back out Jake came over to me. Could he seriously not get the hint? I glared at him. He put his hands up in a surrendering position.

"Can we just talk please?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you." We walked away from everyone else.

"Bella, I'm sorry but can't you see that I want you? God, why can't you see it?"

"Oh I can see, but I just don't feel that way about you, Jake, why can't _you_ see _that_?" he was looking at me with his puppy dog eyes that were so hard to resist.

"You may not now but you will soon, I'm sure of it."

"Ha. Right, you can't force something like this."

"Can't I" he almost whispered. I reached up to caress his russet brown skinned face. It was so smooth. Then I lightly smacked it.

I was done being nice and I was done with him. I wanted to be friends and nothing more. Nothing on the side for me, at least not with Jacob.

"Don't, I'm happy the way things are" with that I grabbed my bags and left for my car. I was fiddling with my keys. I freaked when I saw an unfamiliar figure leaning against my car. I was relieved to see that it was Edward. He was quick if he already was in regular clothes, makeup free, and at my car. I pressed the unlock button on my keys. He gave me a quick peck and threw both of our bags in the back, then slid into the passenger seat. I walked around the car and hopped into the driver's side. He looked at me convulsively and within seconds he pulled me on top of him. We were kissing and grabbing and breathing so heavily. It was amazing. I never knew I could feel this way.

"Oh Bella!" he whispered. "I want you so bad. It's not even funny."

"I'm not laughing so take off your pants!" I reached for his zipper but he grabbed my wrist instead and started kissing it.

"I can't in a car. It wouldn't be proper. Besides people are still existing the school. . ." We chuckled at that. Wow I almost had sex with families passing by. Thank god for tinted windows. "And we do have the cast and crew party to go to after all." He was right again. I rolled over to the driver's seat. I revved the engine and wiped the extremely steamy windows. As I pulled out I saw Jake looking at my car with sadness. He'll get over it he's a big boy.

We were off to some girl named Jessica's house. She had a nice house; it was big enough to hold the entire cast and crew. The party was strictly cast and crew which meant Jake would be there. Awesome, story of my life.

We agreed in the car that we would hangout with the others and then exit quietly one at a time. Then we would meet each other in the third bedroom upstairs.

The party was surprisingly a lot of fun; it was just that I wanted Edward to give me the signal for me to leave so we could meet each other. It was so hard because every time I made eye contact with him I was getting hot. So incredibly hot. It was only moments later I noticed him going upstairs; he gave me the signal of two fingers pointing down meaning two minutes. I swear the longest two minutes of my life! But they were over I went upstairs opened the third bedroom door to find that some other girl was in there. Making out with someone. It was another guy, thankfully. I left because I noticed the russet brown skin. I knew he would get over it. I turned to open the door on the other side of the hallway. I opened it and I was instantly attacked with lips.

"I can't get enough of you!" he whispered. "It was complete torture down there making small talk, when I knew that I could be with you." How the hell could someone talk so sweetly with so much passion in their body! So hot. I wrapped my legs around him. Me kissing him, him kissing me. My back that was pushed against the wall was now arched. One of his hands was controlling my neck as the other one was massaging my lower back. My hands were pulling his beautiful hair. I was getting so hot.

"BED NOW!" I demanded. He complied to my request right away. He never let go of me. He threw me into the pillows then jumped on top. We yanked each others' shirts off. I stopped because I was amazed that he was lithely built. He had also stopped, as if he were trying to mesmerize every inch that was in front of him. We started kissing again, but it was different now. Before, everything was rough and hard. Now it was soft and we could really appreciate each others' body and explore. He was holding me gently, his arms loosely around my waist. My hands were softly around his neck. The intensity was not lost just the pace changed. We sat there gazing into one another's eyes as I broke the silence.

"I want you right here, right now." He chuckled lightly. "What? This isn't funny"

"Oh believe me love I know" and he started kissing me again, urgently. So hot. I successfully reached his zipper and yanked down his jeans. I let him do the same for me. I slid my hands up and down his legs, getting closer to his dick, every time. He was getting hard. I was moving closer to it when he lifted me up, I thought he was going to put himself in me, but he decided he wanted to taste me before I tasted him. He was licking inside me, and sucking. I let out a soft moan. He placed a finger in me, then a second, and quickly stuck in a third, still liking me. So hot and so wet.

"You taste so good Bella!" it felt so good. He took out his fingers and put them in my mouth. "I always new you were a sweet one, my sweet, sweet Bella" I turned around so I could put his hard dick in my mouth. First I ran my fingers up the length of him. He moaned. So did I because he never stopped licking and sucking me. I put his hardness in my mouth. It tasted good too. I was sucking his dick. Then he smacked my ass, not hard but in a playful way. I giggled, that's when he turned me around and kissed me so passionately. He held my face, his cool lips shaping into mine. He then took my waist and placed himself inside me. He was always leading moving my hips back and forth, up and down, until I got the hang of it. Our pace started slow but got faster, and faster. He was thrusting into me and I was moaning in ecstasy, and he soon followed. He was just to hot to handle!

"Oh My God Edward! This Is So Fucking Great!"

"You have no idea, cum for me Bella! Do It . . . DO IT NOW!" I came so much, my entire body started vibrating. I was shaking, but it felt extraordinary. "Bella, Fuck!" he released himself in me.

Both of our bodies went limp. We were lying side by side. He pulled me to him in a loose hug, wrapping his arms around me, and kissed me on the forehead. He tipped my chin to look at him straight in the eye and simply said "wow".

Then Jacob kicked the door open.

* * *

**if i get enough reviews i'll write a part 2, if not then use your imagination**


	2. Doomsday

Doomsday

Then Jacob kicked the door open. He looked straight at me, then Edward, then back at me. He saw our naked bodies entwined. He looked down at the trail of clothes from the bed to his feet. He glared at me with hate, Edward with jealousy.

"Bella what the hell is this?! What's wrong with you?!" Jacob demanded. He quickly picked up my clothes, came across the room and grabbed me.

"Jacob. STOP IT!" I grabbed a bed sheet to cover myself. I glanced back at Edward and he was in shock. He was frozen still.

Jake pulled me out the room and looked me sternly in the eyes. Then he became vulnerable. "I can't believe you would do this to me. Why?" his eyes turned glossy. "Why did you have to act like a tease and a whore?!"

My eyes started tearing up. "Jacob I don't belong to you. I told you I don't think of you in that way." He raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. I was extremely frightened. "Jake I'm sorry, I am so sorry, but we're friends. The best of friends and I don't want that to change." His knuckles whitened as his fist came toward me. I closed my eyes and flinched away. I felt the impact from the wall inches from my face. My eyes widened when I herd a pounding against the wall next to me. I felt relief, he didn't hit me. I never thought there would be a time where Jake would have terrified me. . . I was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know what came over me. I am so, so sorry!" he put the heels of his palms in his eyes. "I would never hurt you. You know that right? I am so sorr-"

"No Jake I'm sorry." I had to cut him off. He had frightened me to much with his jealousy. His eyes were shocked and pleading. So with that I turned back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I herd him punch the wall again with frustration.

I saw Edward putting his clothes back on. I walked over to him. "Edward I'm so sorry that happened." I put my arms around him and put my face in his chest, he stiffened. I looked up at his concerned face.

"Bella I didn't realize you were already with someone." He slid out of my hold, and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, I feel like a total douche bag. I'm sure you're boyfriend probably hates me now." What was he saying!? He looked embarrassed. This was not good.

"Edward." I made him look at me straight in the eye. "I do not have a boyfriend. I am not with Jacob. I never will be with Jacob. He's just mad because I want you . . . and not him." He gave me a smug smile.

"You want me, eh?"

"Yes." Um, duh! You are gorgeous!

He chuckled at that and gave me a crooked smile. I swear that crooked smile, the one imperfection that he has just makes him even more perfect. He kissed me softly on the forehead. He pulled me back onto the bed, so we could get to know each other better. And no I don not mean physically (because we already knew each other in that way pretty well already), but we asked each other about what we like to do, friends, families, etc.

"So you like the rain?" I asked in a very perplexed tone.

"Yeah, I find it peaceful. And the darkness of the overcast is very . . . mysterious."

"Huh I never really thought about it that way. I like the sun. It's brightness, its warmth."

"That's why I like you; you're bright . . . and warm." He chuckled. "I'm sorry that was way corny."

I giggled to. "That's ok I thought it was cute." I really did. I guess I'm a sap for things like that. He took my hand and twisted our fingers together. I brushed my toes along his calf. It amazed me that his skin was paler than mine. He kissed my hand. I watched our hands as he grazed his lips over them. Then I saw the time on his watch.

"Holy Shit!" I jumped up and startled him.

"What?" he asked in a non fretting voice.

"Look at the time." He turned his wrist so he could see his watch. His eyes widened slightly. "Whoa, 3:30 already?" he asked as if the time did not matter.

"I have to go; my curfew was over an hour ago."

"If you're already late then what's the rush?"

"Because If I'm even later, my dad will flip!" I started grabbing the rest of my clothes. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket to find that I had three missed calls from home and seven texts from my dad asking where I was and if I didn't call him back soon, he would come to pick me up in ten minutes. That text was sent sixteen minutes ago. Yikes! "Oh my god! Oh my god!" I was panicking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My dad, the chief of police, is on his way!"

"WHAT!?" now he was worried, and he should be. "Fuck!"

"I'm leaving, I'll see tomorrow?"

He perked up a bit. He pulled me to him, and kissed me. His lips molded into mine. His tongue caressed mine. He pulled away, and pecked me on my lips again; "Most definitely" he gave me a wide smile.

I smiled back and turned to leave. But then he snatched my hand and walked out with me. We walked downstairs together, the party had dwindled down. Jacob was nowhere in sight, thank god!

We walked outside, I looked at my car and my jaw dropped. My dad was leaning against my car in his pajamas, next to Jacob. Jacob was smug and my dad was angry. He looked at me. No, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me, at Edward. He was glaring at Edward. That was not a good sign.

"Bella get over here right now." My father demanded in his authoritive cop voice. I was scared. What did Jacob say to him, I wandered? I looked back at the stone-like Edward. He looked down at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered to him. He gulped and just nodded his head. I let go of his hand and walked toward my doom.


	3. hi lo

**I forgot to mention that I don't own twilight . . . sorry. **

**AN: thanks for the support guys, the first chapter I got a lot of review and for the second not so much so if you could RxR. So thanks a bunch, and yes Jake is an ass. The funny part is that Jake is based off of ****my**** best friend. These are real situations, just extremely exaggerated for you're benefit. **

"I can't believe you had sex. Bella you're 17!" my dad was ranting at me on the car ride home. This was so mortifying. I was blushing; my mother gave me the sex talk when I was ten, and I knew the precautions, I was on the pill and we did use a condom. My dad was just being a normal father and thinking I would never have sex, except to make babies, with my husband, when I was thirty. "Where would you even get a notion to do that?" Fathers and their unrealistic ideas, go figure.

"I've had sex before. Gees get off my back." I grumbled, to low for him to hear.

The car immediately stopped. My dad whirled around to look at me in utter shock. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Oh I was in deep shit now.

"What?" I said innocently, "Mom already knows this, chilax a bit."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope sorry to break it to you, but I'm not wearing a chastity belt."

"Well then" he cleared his throat. "I hope you used . . . protection." He was clearly embarrassed.

"Uhg, yes dad I used protection." There were a few moments of awkward silence. I listened to the hum of his car (he made Jake take mine . . . Asshole). We finally drove into our driveway and parked. I got out of the car and turned to go inside.

"What was that boys name again, the one you, uh, slept with?"

"You're not going to put him into the police scanner are you?" I joked. He started to blush a little. "Oh my god! Are serious?" I started nervously laughing. What was I going to do? Tell him, not tell him? I just turned back around and walked fast into the house. As soon as I was through the door I ran upstairs for the bathroom to take a shower.

I woke up the next morning on my back looking straight at the ceiling. Last night had to be the worst and the best night of my life. I stretched my arms over my head yawning in the process. I smelled bacon from downstairs. My dad must've made himself breakfast for himself before he left for work. I untwisted myself from my covers and walked groggily down the stairs into the way to bright kitchen. The bacon smelled amazing. I saw something move in the corner of my squinty eye.

"Morning Beautiful." He grinned at me.

"Get out of my house now, you infuriating asshole!" I never minded him waltzing in and out unannounced before, but after last night things have drastically changed. What was he doing in my house? Why does he keep on pestering me?

"Humph, see I had a feeling you'd be moody this morning. That's ok. Bacon?" I grabbed the bacon out of his hand, grabbed the Sunday paper, and sat at the kitchen table. He sat down across from me. "K fine. I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. Do you accept my apology?"

"No" I didn't bother looking up at him.

"Bellllllaaaaa" we whined. "I acted out of jealousy please, please forgive me."

Still not looking up from my paper. "Why should I?"

"Because I think you should."

I rolled my eyes at him deciding to change the subject from me I asked a very entertaining question. "So what was the name of that girl that you were with last night?"

"What? Wait how did you know about that?"

"Don't worry about it, who was the chick?"

"Um . . . Alice, but she was drunk and just a distraction." That name sounded familiar, but I didn't really know why.

"Hmm isn't she dating that Jasper guy?"

"Uhhhhhhhh . . ."

"Oh no you did not . . ." I let out a gasp. "You're such an ass! I can't believe you. You really need to stop doing this to people!!!"

"Yeah I know."

Why was he always this difficult? The bell from the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed. It was 11:30, time to leave for the final showing of the school musical. Back to work in the shallow industry of beauty. Which meant I would have to see Edward . . . I could tell this was going to be awkward, it always is after a one night stand. "Alright let's go, you can give me the rest of the gory details on the way to school. You did bring my car home right?"

"Yeah I brought you're car home. So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"For sure, I'm still mad."

I dropped Jacob off at the front entrance of the school. I parked in the back of the empty parking lot. It was a chilly day once I got out of the car. There was a major overcast, and I was fearful of the possible rain. I walked to the door with the spring wind blowing my hair in my face. I went to pull my hair out of my eyes when I collided with someone, I fell backwards, but before I hit the ground hands reached for both of my wrists jerking me back up close to a warm body. _Edward. _

"You're a bit clumsy sometimes you know."

"Hi-lo" He let out a light chuckle combined with his crooked smile. "I meant to say hi, but then I wanted to say hello so, that came out, I invented a new greeting, hi-lo." My voice got super high pitched. I. Am. Stupid. I was rambling, I knew it. Why was I always so nervous around him?

"You're cute when you babble on like that." He kissed me on my forehead. Looked into my eyes and took my hand. We walked into the building hand-in-hand, with people staring. I was a bit self-conscious about the staring, but not the reason behind it, because I knew and they knew that I was with Edward. A few girls even scowled at me with jealousy, which I thought was amusing. Edward led me down the hallway toward the dressing rooms, but then we passed the dressing rooms, down some more hallways up two flights of stairs, then he abruptly stopped in the empty hallway full of lockers. The hallway was dully lit from the brightness outside. He let go of my hand and stepped back, I leaned against the lockers. He looked me up and down, and a crooked smug smile appeared across his face. "So how much trouble am I in with your father?"

My face faltered momentarily, "He wants to put you in his police scanner." I blushed uncontrollably. I looked down at his feet and bit my lip.

"Police scanner?"

"Yeah to do a background check and all."

"Would there be . . . handcuffs involved." My head snapped up. He was being so kinky, so of course I was an uneasy wreck.

"I don't think so; he just wants to know where you live so he can hunt you down. I'm sure of it.

"Oh is that all?" he said in his cool velvety voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we would've wanted to ring my neck, or something."

"That is a possibility." I said. He chuckled and moved toward me. His crooked smile was breath-taking. As he sauntered over to me and he let out a sigh.

"Bella?

"Yes?"

"Your father is going to be furious with me."

"And why is that?" he looked me directly in the eye, and without breaking his gaze he spoke.

"Because I intend to be with you a_ lot_ longer." I bit my lip and smiled. He was just so endearing. How could he want me so much after just one night? He wrapped his big hands around my waist and started kissing me on my jaw line. He pulled me closer to him while sliding his hands in my back pockets. His kisses trailed up and down my neck. His lips found mine and we crushed them together. His hands squeezed my ass lightly causing my back to arch. Our hips grinded into each other and my chest heaved into his. His left hand slid underneath the back of my shirt, his right hand slid down inside the front of my pants. I was pushed up against the lockers, my breath getting heavy.

**Cliff hanger!!! I hope I get more reviews this time so that I have an incentive to continue.**

**RXR**


	4. sex on a bucket really isn't that bad

**AN: Fine you win I'll continue just promise me more reviews.**

Edwards tongue licked the bottom of my lip, I opened my mouth to let him in. his breath was cool and sweet. My jeans were unbuttoned and his hand was under my panties. He was playing with me, teasing me, taunting me. His fingers would never touch my dripping center, but kept of getting closer and closer. He pushed me against the lockers again causing our lips to part. I let out a gasp from the slam of the metal into my back. He started to kiss my neck. Unzipping his jeans, I saw him being aroused from underneath. I put my hands on either shoulder and pushed him away. Both of us breathing deeply.

"Bella, what did I do wrong?" he looked concerned "I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to . . ." he was starting to worry; I put my hand on his cheek.

"You didn't do anything; I just don't want to do it in the hallway."

"Oh" he perked up. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to he closest door. It was custodial closet. He turned the knob and we walked in. he flipped over a bucket so it was facing down. He took off his shirt; he pulled his pants and briefs off, and sat on the bucket. He pulled me toward him. He unbuttoned my shirt and tugged the sleeves off my arms. He grazed his hands down my torso and yanked my jeans off. I was still wearing my lime green leopard bra and matching panties. He kissed my stomach lightly leaving tingles on my skin. I unclasped my braw from the front and let it fall to the ground. My eyes were closed. His kisses ran along my breast and back down to my hips. He kissed the fabric of my panties; he took the fabric between his teeth and slid them down. He took my ankle and started going up my leg with kisses, first the top of my foot, my ankle, next my calf, my knee, and finally my inner thigh. He was being so cruel. I was starting to tremble

"Edward"

"Yes love?"

"I, I ah want you"

"Of course you do"

"Right now I want you"

"I don't think I heard you ask me politely"

"Please"

"Please what?" he was massaging my inner thighs and kissing the skin above my clit. I was soaking.

"Please, just please do something!" I was getting sexually frustrated.

"I could stop; you're not being specific enough"

"_Do not_ stop"

"Ok than what do you want Bella? Tell me. And don't forget to ask nicely"

"Would you please just put you're dick inside of me, GOD! Is that too much to ask?" I pouted my lips and stared down at him.

"Only because you asked so nicely" he gave me a devious look. He took my hands and laced my fingers through his. He yanked me harshly forward and I sat on his lap. "You want me up your ass?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly"

"Fine then" he twisted me around so I was straddling him. He kissed my forehead and gently placed himself inside of me. His hips started moving slowly, dragging each pelvic movement. His dick was stiffening more inside of me. My breath caught. I swiveled my hips in a circular motion. Lifting up slightly when he moved his hips back. We were kissing zealously. His tongue was flicking inside my mouth. I was massaging his tongue. His large hands grasped my waist hard, he was going to leave hand shaped bruises. We quickened in pace, smoldering, and hot, it felt like our bodies were melting into one form. My walls were clenching around him.

"Bella . . . lean back" he told me. My back arched as I leaned so far back I had to push off the floor with my hands, I was shaped like a bridge. He took my legs and hitched them over his shoulders. He was much deeper inside of me than before. He spoke in between ragged breaths "I didn't . . . realize how . . . flexible you . . . were" my body was shaking as he licked up the inside of my leg. That was it; my arm strength was not going to last much longer. He was pumping into me so harshly. I was wet and he was hard. We were beginning to climax.

"OH GOD!!!" I screamed, we orgasmed. Our bodies were shaking from head to toe.

As predicted my arms collapsed from underneath me, and I fell. I fell off of him and my naked body was sprawled on the floor. I shielded my eyes from the embarrassment and started cracking up.

"Bella are you ok." He helped me to my feet. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahahaha yeah, I'm ffft, I'm fine!"

"Ok then, heh" he chuckled a little. He gave me a peck on the cheek, and started getting dressed. "Are you going to join me?"

"Yeah" I started getting dressed too.

We were fully clothed and walking out the door, and down the hallway. I heard something. I stopped walking to listen. I heard a subtle noise, there was someone else on the floor with us.

"Bells, why'd you stop?"

"Don't you hear it?"

"What?"

"Someone's crying" the girls' bathroom was across the hall only a few feet away. "You should go, and um get ready for the play"

"Oh shit you're right" he said touching his fist to his forehead. He kissed me lightly on the lips "I'll see you later, k"

"K" I watched him walk down the hall and descend the staircase. I took a deep breath and walked into the girls' bathroom. This was defiantly the source of the crying, but who was it. I turned the corner to see a familiar face, but where did I know her from? She wasn't in the play and she wasn't in any of my classes, how did I know her . . . Alice! This was Alice. This was the girl Jake had hooked up with the night before. She was sitting on the floor crying. "Alice" I bent over her and rubbed her back gently. "Alice, are you alright" she was shaking.

"No! . . . I . . . I screwed up" she said between sobs.

"I'm sure you didn't, what's wrong" she abruptly stopped and sharply turned her face toward me. She looked wretched, her eyes were red, her cheeks were puffy, her nose was unsanitary, and her usually flawless makeup was running down her face.

"Yes I did, I screwed up so bad."

"Tell me what you did" she bursted into tears.

"I cheated on my boyfriend!!!" ah, that was pretty bad, and Jake was the other man in this situation. I pulled her close to me, attempting to calm her down. I quietly shushed her, and it seemed to work.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes"

"Did he break up with you?"

"No . . . and that's the worst part. Jasper loves me too much . . . and what do I do? I get drunk and fuck the first guy I see."

"Shush, you shouldn't talk like that. It'll be okay, don't worry."

"I should worry."

"He forgave you it's alright"

"Jasper may have forgiven me, but if my brother finds out, I'll be in much more trouble than I would've been with Jasper." She began to tear again.

"I'm sure your brother will forgive you. What's his name? Maybe I can talk to him"

"Edward"

**REVIEW**


	5. problems

Alice's brother is . . . Edward . . . I did not see that one coming. But of course they had the same nose and same gorgeous green eyes, they were obviously related. I looked at her, shocked. She was balling into a cluster of paper towels I'd given her. I didn't think Edward was one to react badly. He didn't seem like the person to go over the top. Then again, what did I really know about him except that he was completely charming, handsome, and caring? Maybe Alice was afraid that he cared too much for Jasper's feelings. Jasper was known to be reserved with his feelings, I didn't know the guy but I knew he was quiet. I still couldn't understand why Alice was so concerned about what Edward thought though.

"Alice why do you care what . . . Edward thinks?" I asked. She looked up at me stunned.

"Why would I not? His opinions matter the most to me. I'm ashamed of what I did, and he'll only blame himself for _my_ problems."

"Is that so" I thought about what she said for a moment. How peculiar.

"And of course he tends to overreact excessively when it comes to my wellbeing" her tears had finally subsided and she stood up to join me at the mirror. "He's very cautious when it comes to the people he loves, he's very dependable like that." She cleaned her face in the sink and reapplied her mascara. When Alice was done she looked perfect, unphased as if nothing had happened only moments ago.

"Alice"

"Yes?"

"When you say he'll overreact, what do you suppose he'll do?" she was silent momentarily as if she was scoping her brain to figure out what Edward would do.

"I don't really know, I mean nothing to me of course except a lecture . . . but to that other guy I was with . . . I don't want to know. All I do know is that he probably doesn't deserve whatever Eddie has in store for him." I snickered at that, Jake deserves _anything_ coming to him he needed a lesson, but Alice didn't think so. She went wide eyed; she looked at me like I was insane. "What?"

"Sorry, but Jake deserves whatever he gets"

"How did you . . . know?" _SHIT! _She didn't know that I walked in on them, and that Jake told me this morning. I might as well tell the truth.

"He told me, this morning."

"Why!?"

"It came up in conversation"

"No I mean why you were with _him_!?"

"He's my . . . wait- why does _that_ matter?"

"Because I know about your little charade with my brother, I'm not naïve."

"How do you know this?"

"Oh please you ogle at him all the time; I told him you were easy. I told him of you're reputation. And when you came in the school this morning holding hands, I was immensely disappointed in him. You're a bit of a whore if you slept with Edward and Jacob on the same night." _WHAT!?_ What is she talking about? I did not sleep with Jake and I don't sleep around. Where was she getting this from? She was just a freshman what did she know?

"You don't know what you're talking about." I was getting heated with anger.

"Ha! Oh yes I do"

"Oh really? Then tell me what my reputation is, because I have no idea!"

"You sleep around with college guys, you little skank. I think you should stay away from my brother from now on." She hit a nerve. I didn't sleep around with college guys. I thought Caius loved me. I thought he would love me forever when I lost my virginity to him. One night I hung out with him and his two friends after they were drinking and I was . . . raped. That was over a year ago, and I've been somewhat broken ever since. I never talked about my relationship with Caius to anyone, not even Jake but of course people always saw us in public together. And that one drunken stupid night that his friends came to the school to pick me up, was the worst night of miserable pain I'd ever been in. Both of his friends had a turn with me, and he just sat in the corner laughing enjoying the view. After they were through he kicked me out of their dorm room and told me that I was disgusting and that he never wanted to see me again. I was a mess and I never turned them in. A tear traced my face and fell to the floor. Edward had been the first sincere guy to approach me that I liked. I felt like I could trust him. I wasn't giving that up.

"No"

"Excuse me" she said irritated. She looked me up and down. I cleared my throat to put some strength in my voice.

"I said no, I will not stop seeing your brother. And like I told you before you have no idea what you're talking about. So I suggest that you keep your nose out of other peoples business and leave them alone."

"Whatever"

"It's not whatever. Don't judge me falsely for my past when yours is worst than mine, because I would never cheat on anyone" I was so close to her face with fury. She was about to say something else when I cut her off again. "no one deserves that! So you're wrong, I've never slept with Jake and I don't plan on it, so don't judge me, never judge me." with that last word I stormed out of the bathroom. I wasn't going to stand there and play a game of a pot calling the kettle with her. If I was a whore, than she was far worse than that. By the time I had trudged down stairs and into the dressing rooms the play had already started. _Damn it! Couldn't I do anything right?! _That's it I needed to leave and cool off. I stormed outside to the parking lot with a teacher yelling after me. My eyes were filling up with water.

I drove to the diner. It wasn't a classy place but they had exactly what I needed to relax. A double chocolate malted milkshake with whipped cream, good thing I was skinny. I sat at the counter and started thinking. My conversation with Alice did not make any sense. I went in there to console her then she turns into a complete spaz on me. What was her problem? I haven't even been with Edward for 24 hours yet, and she was already telling me to back off? She must be insane. I should probably take a breather from him. I hardly knew him, it's not like I was going to marry him, or even become a serious girlfriend. I knew to keep myself at arms length when it came to my emotions and guys. Although I have been obsessing over him since this 'relationship' started. And what did she mean by 'doesn't deserve what Eddie has _in store_ for him'? Edward couldn't possibly be violent. No I couldn't believe that. I lifted up my shirt to see the bruises he left from gripping my waist to hard. He was strong that was for sure. Plus Jake was much bigger than Edward, he could defend for himself.

I should take my own advice and keep myself out of other people's business. I won't interfere with Alice or Jacob, it's not my place. I sat there for another hour and drank my shake in silence.

**Is Edward violent? Is Alice bi-polar? Is Jacob in danger? All we know is of Bella's past. . . Review if you want to find out more. **

*****also check out my new story "New Neighbors" because I plan to write some serious drama in there*****


	6. Mondays always suck

**Mondays always suck**

**A/N: Sorry if this story seems a bit scattered, if it does just let me know. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while, my social calendar is just way to full! Don't own Twilight and as always **_**REVIEW!!!!**_

After the diner I went home, so I didn't see anyone the rest of Sunday afternoon. It was Monday morning and I was in home room. The PA was rattling on about morning announcements. I was tapping my pencil trying to figure out my math homework. The bell for first period rang; I gathered my things and went to the hallway. I rounded the corner to see that Edward was standing in front of my first period classroom. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look mad either. I walked up to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really" he paused, looked down at his feet and back up to my eyes, unleashing his green orbs "where'd you go yesterday, I got worried." Aw, he was concerned for me.

"I um . . . wasn't feeling to well, so I went home."

"Oh, are you ok now?"

"Yeah" I was now because I hadn't seen Alice . . . or Jake. He smiled at me and took my hand. He walked me the three steps to my classroom and kissed me on the cheek. My skin was tingling, and warm. My face must've been red because he chuckled. I smiled at him and turned into my first period classroom. My math teacher was glaring at me, but whatever. I was on a natural high; obviously Alice didn't say anything to him yet, good.

When class was over Edward was there again, and he walked me to my next class. He did this for every period.

It was the end of the day and I was getting my stuff out of my locker. The hallway was so crowded, that's why I was surprised that Edward was leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go"

We walked outside to the senior parking lot. He led me to a shiny silver Volvo. He grabbed our bags and threw them in the back of the car. He turned around and pinned me to his car. His body was pressed against mine. My breath hitched.

"My place or yours?" he asked while nuzzling my neck. People were staring. Oh God I didn't want to show PDA. I had to answer.

"Yours" I whispered. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He was in the driver seat instantly and revved the engine. We drove to the outskirts of town. He pulled into a long winding driveway. We were driving through the greenest of trees. A big white house appeared. And when I say big, I mean it was really big. He parked perfectly in the garage, and looked at me.

"Welcome to my house" we walked in and it was beautiful. But I didn't get a chance to look at the details because he pulled me up two flights of stairs to his bedroom. It was filled with instruments, and other musical items. He pulled me into his arms tightly and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. He held me there for only moments. When I opened my eyes he had a devilish grin on his face. I tilted my head and he threw me onto his bed. It was so soft, I melted into the pillows. He jumped onto the mattress next to me. We started to laugh. It was such a perfect moment. His hands grasped my face and he kissed me. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. His breath was cool. My breath hitched. My hands were wrapped around his neck, tugging the collar of his shirt over his head. I was successful with his shirt and somehow my shirt had also disappeared. I was in my bra and jeans. I reached for his belt, but he hit my hand away, so I stopped completely. I was unsure what to do next. He straddled me and grabbed my belt loops. He undid my button and zipper. He took off my pants. So now I was just in my bra and panties.

I reached for his pants again, and again he pushed my hands away. He got off of me, walking away from me. Leaving me hot and bothered. "Dam it Edward! What is wrong with you?!" he looked amused and that devilish grin reappeared. He locked the door and closed the blinds.

"I'm doing what I want right now, so deal." He opened a drawer and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs. I widened my eyes, my jaw dropped, and I was getting a little wet down below.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled and grabbed my wrist, kissed it and latched it to his bedpost. He did the same to my other wrist. He was straddled over me once again. He kissed down my stomach. His nose traced the trim of my panties. His hands were brushing up my legs causing my hips to buck up a little. I thought he was going to pull my panties down but instead he slipped his fingers underneath and ripped the fabric. He looked at my dripping core. And he chided at me.

"So wet already are we" my breath caught at that. His fingers traced my folds delicately. His index finger tapped my clit causing me to drip more, I moaned lightly. "You like that don't you" I moaned again "answer me you tease!" he shoved three of his fingers into me.

"OH GOD! YES!!!"

He moved his fingers in and out of me so viciously. It felt so good. My walls were clenching. He took his fingers out and started licking me. He was _sucking_ my hot core. I came. I was pouring into his mouth and he was drinking it all in. he drank my juices dry.

There was a knock at the door. Edward lifted up his head toward the door.

"Eddie?" fucking Alice!!! "what ch'ya doing?"

"Bella, I'm doing Bella!"

My eyes widened. Did he seriously just say that! Fuck . . . My . . . Life!

_**Ouch**_ **REVIEW!!!**


	7. Why me

"Ew, why do you have that little slut in there?" Alice said from behind the door. I was completely mortified. I didn't have a choice of leaving because A. I was handcuffed to his bed and B. I don't think I could move my legs.

"Alice, it's really none of your business." Edward said a bit too calmly, still looking at the door.

"Fine don't believe me. It's not my fault she likes to sleep around" I heard her footsteps walk down the hallway and disappear. His eyes flickered with an emotion I couldn't identify. His body looked tense. He clutched his hands into fists. His nostrils flared.

"Edward? What was that all about?"

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. My face stung. My face stung because he just back-handed me.

I started to tear up. I was shaking. I pulled my bare legs closer to me, the closest way to curl up into a ball. I couldn't even rub my face. It hurt so badly.

"Who did you sleep with!?" he commanded. I cried more because I hadn't slept with anyone except for him in a very long time. "Answer me!"

"n-no one" I sobbed. I could only think, why me?

"Bull! You're so full of bull shit!"

"I swear I didn't"

"Stop lying you little whore!"

Why was he acting like this? "Edwar-"

"Get out!" he unlatched the handcuffs, and threw my clothes at my face. I trembled as I put them on. "Jesus! Did you not here me?!" he came across the room and pushed me, I fell to the floor. He let out a big exasperated sigh. He took in a deep breath. "Bella, look what you made me do. You're so silly" he spoke evenly as he stroked my hair. I need to get away. "I know you still want to be with me . . . and I'm willing to take you back, but not now." He still stroked my hair as I lay on the ground "I think you should go home and let me think things through." I was shivering with fear. He stopped stroking my hair; instead he grabbed a fist full to lift my head up so I had no choice but to stare into those awful green eyes. "You understand don't you Bella?" I nodded. "you're really quite beautiful you know, but I don't want to see you here when I get back. After all who knows what you'll make me do next?" he let out a chuckle.

He kissed me on the forehead and left. I was frozen momentarily. After a second I stood up finished getting dressed and bolted out the door. He lived in the middle of nowhere so I ran down his long driveway and booked it into town. It took me a long time to get home, when I finally reached for my front door I started to sob. I broke down on the couch in the living room and cried so hard. Why were people so cruel?

I fell asleep crying on my couch.

"Bella I'm home" said my dad as he walked into the kitchen. I turned my face into the pillow. He shouldn't see me like this. He never knew about last time, so I shouldn't tell him about it this time.

"Bells want some dinner" he called from the kitchen.

"n-no thanks" my voice had broke. I heard silence in the kitchen. My dad poked his head into the dark living room.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he sat on the couch next to me, his eyes looked all over me with concern. I turned my face into the furniture again.

"Bella look at me." I didn't. He reached his hand to caress my face. I flinched away, making my head jerk. He saw the big bruise on my face. "What happened?" he asked in despair. I started to sob again. He took me into his arms as I cried in his shirt.

I felt so safe at that moment. I felt so protected that I told him what Edward did to me. I told him that I wanted it to end before it would get worse.

My dad had made some calls, and a week later I now have a restraining order against Edward. He cannot get within 100 feet from me . . . but the restraining order didn't include Jacob.


End file.
